A Grand Display: 4 vs 4
Atem Moto stepped onto the field where he had requested his opponent to meet him. Mutliple cameras had been set up around the area in order to record their bout, not for public purpose, but rather for his own, so regardless of who lost or won, there would be something to be learned from it. "Gratitude for accepting my Challenge, Golden Dawn. I hope to not disappoint." He spoke with due respect, seeing as she was a woman who had managed to reach the top 5 rank within her own nation. "Ready to start?" Golden Dawn walked into the field, gazing around her surroundings. "A wide, open field built with a grassy plane and huge rock columns all over. A large dome above with well lit lights, revealing the room as clear as the sky would. She estimated the size of it all is about the same size as a baseball field. She looked over a near by wall and noticed a one way glass frame possibly bullet proof so they could go all out without worry of casualties. The Pharaoh's side kicks and agency members must be on the other side monitoring the fight as well as some government officials, would make sense. Heroes aren't allowed to issue fights with one another without approval from the government and required government officials to be watching at all times to keep us in line. She then looked back at the Pharaoh. "Yea, lets get this over with." She said in a somewhat lazily complaining tone and braced herself for whats to come. Atem did not take kindly to her tone, but he made no show of it. "If you so wish." He spoke with a respectful smile and nod. With a crack of the neck he began to change his form. "Be''he'moth'''!" Atem cried out as he assumed the form of his mammalian chimera, a colossal pink beast, forged from the genetic code of a variety of mammals. He fell forward on all fours as he now stood a towering 3,5 meters tall. Growling and snarling, he tensed and relaxed his abundantly huge muscles before charging forward. His speed was impressive for a beast of his size and girth, yet he was far from the peak of mammalian haste, yet still surpassing well that of the peak athletic human. When he got close he raised his right paw for a thunderous smack downwards on Dawn's position. Golden Dawn showed no fear in the great beast standing before her and ran forward towards it. With her quick agility she leaped onto his left leg and used it as a stepping stool to jump onto his raised right paw only to once again used it to leap on top of the beast. Completely dogging his thunderous stomp. She places her right hand on her waist and her left hand that wore her golden armor gauntlet on her right arm. She pulled back both hands and a pair of swords grew out of the spots where the hands were and quickly gripped onto them once they were fully out making her be well equipped to facing this monstrous beast. She continued running along its back, attempting to swing and slashing with her swords, not to fatally wound him but to scrap him with the edge of her sword and would leap off behind once she would reach he ending of his back. Atem was not so sluggish as to simply comply with her actions and be unable to retaliate. He could feel the sharp edge of the sword cut superficiallly through his hide, a mix between his dense skin and the still rather sharp nature of her blades. With a kick and flip, he spun around backwards, trying to deliver a powerful paw-swipe, with muscles strong enough to warp steel girders.